


And the Binder Clips Go Where?

by aika_max



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aika_max/pseuds/aika_max
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jo's turn to take care of the paperwork, but she falls asleep at her desk. Mike and Henry sit back and watch the results of her being attacked by office supplies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Binder Clips Go Where?

**Author's Note:**

> immortalmorgans asked for: jo accidentally falls asleep at her desk after a long night reviewing cases, much to the amusement of hanson and/or henry.

“If you ask her, she’ll say she doesn’t snore,” Hanson said as he nodded his head toward Jo, her face down in a stack of papers on her desk.

“Why didn’t you wake her up?” Henry asked softly. He’d seen Jo sleeping at Abe’s before, but he had tried not to hover.

“The wages of solving a case is paperwork,” the detective said, lifting up his feet to the top of his desk and leaning back in his chair. “This time she had the paperwork because I did it last time.”

Henry shook his head at the detectives. They had their own games to keep them sane. He wasn’t about to offer them a slab in the cooler for any naps. Lucas would no doubt get some ideas that could be… objectionable.

Then he heard it. The sleepy snort of Jo snoring and waking herself up from it. She woke up with a start, but took a moment to come to true wakefulness. She looked around her in dismay.

“Uh, Jo,” Henry started to speak, to tell her about the paper creases on her face and the ink smudges on her cheek.

“Doc, why don’t you make yourself useful and get Martinez a cup of coffee,” Hanson said to stop Henry from saying whatever it was he was about to say.

“Thanks, Mike,” Jo said as she stiffly rubbed her neck and stretched.

“You might have to get your other shirt from your locker,” he said, leaning toward her to look at her.

She frowned. “Don’t you give me fashion advice. I’ve seen you go through an entire interrogation with a mustard stain on your tie.”

Once Henry returned with the coffee, he looked at the two detectives and declared perkily, “Jo, I think you must have a magnetic personality.”

“Why is that?” she asked archly before she could take a sip of the dark brew.

“Oh, no reason,” Henry said with a smile, though when she turned her head as she placed the cup on her desk, he pulled a paperclip out of her hair. Morgan handed it to Hanson who inspected it.

“Nice,” he said softly to Henry.

“What’s nice?” Jo asked, scrubbing her face with her hands once more and asking the guys what they were talking about.

“Oh, the paperwork, of course. Thanks for getting it done,” Mike said.

“Yeah, I better turn it in,” Jo said stiffly as she got up.

Mike and Henry watched her walk away, and it was Henry who asked first. “Is that a pencil?”

“Yes, but that’s normal. The binder clip attached to her collar is new,” he said as he rubbernecked after her.

“Should we tell her?” Henry asked to be sure.

“Of course not, doc,” Hanson said as he stood up from his desk. “That’s part of the fun.”


End file.
